One Of These Days YOU'RE Going To Get Whacked
by ProLiferChelle
Summary: This is one of my earliest fan fictions, and one of my first "Josie in trouble" stories. Despite warnings from Joe, Josie keeps placing herself in danger. All characters not invented by me are the sole property of Procter and Gamble Productions.


There is only one word for the way Josie was feeling: cocky. She had just brought in one of the most dangerous criminals she had ever handled in her career. Of course, she wasn't supposed to act on her own, but the Bay City Police Department had been after this creep for months.

"Joe must be very proud of me," Josie thought. "I'll probably get another medal."

There is only one word for the way Joe was feeling: furious. Yes, he would be the first one to admit that it was a good thing they finally had that perp in custody, but he couldn't let that make any difference in how he dealt with Josie for taking yet another unnecessary risk. He called her into his office, closed the blinds, and locked the door. One look at Joe's face, and Josie knew she could kiss that medal goodbye.

"Why did you go after that creep on your own?" Joe demanded. "I've warned you about placing yourself in unnecessary danger."

"I brought him in, didn't I?" Josie argued. "I overpowered him without any help, didn't I?"

"True," Joe conceded, "you managed to overpower him this time. But what about next time, Josie? I can't have you taking chances like the one you took today. You're on desk duty until further notice. It's for your own good."

"That's not fair," Josie protested. "Why should I be punished for bringing in a perp we've been after for months?"

"You're not being punished for bringing him in. You are being punished for acting on your own," Joe said. "Too many good cops have been killed that way, and I don't want it happening to you."

"Well, I'm sorry about those other cops getting whacked," Josie said, "but maybe I can handle myself a little better than they could."

"That's a dangerous way of thinking," Joe said sternly, "and if you keep on taking unnecessary risks, one of these days YOU'RE going to get whacked."

Two weeks later, a major drug bust was set to go down in an abandoned warehouse, but Josie wouldn't be in on it. She was still on desk duty, and Joe had put her on the night shift as an added precaution.

Josie wouldn't be in on it? HA! She had no intention of missing out. She wasn't just going to be in on the action. She was going to make that bust by herself, and prove that she could handle herself better than most other cops.

Josie knew that the head of the ring was a prominent Bay City businessman by the name of Frank Monroe. She put her plan into action by making a couple of phone calls.

The first call was to Monroe. "The cops are on to you. If you're smart, you'll get rid of the stuff real fast."

Then she made her second call... to Joe.

Joe picked up the phone in his office. "Carlino," he said.

"Joe, it's me."

"Hey, Josie, what's up?" Joe asked.

"I'm not feeling too good."

"What's wrong?" Joe asked, concerned.

"I have a sore throat and a headache," Josie lied, "and I don't think I can come in tonight."

"Don't worry about it," Joe said. "You just go to bed and get some sleep."

When Gary got home awhile later, he found a note from Josie telling him that she had to run an errand before her shift, and she would see him later.

Gary decided to go see Cameron and Amanda. He opened the door, and saw Joe coming up the walk carrying a plastic bag.

"Hey, Gary, I brought Josie some chicken soup from the restaurant," Joe said.

"Thanks. That's really nice of you," Gary said, taking the bag, "but she's not here. She had an errand to run before her shift starts."

"Wait a minute," Joe said. "She called me and said she wasn't feeling good. I told her she should just go to bed and..." He stopped in mid-sentence. "Oh, no!"

""Oh, no!" what?" Gary asked.

"Josie may have placed herself in danger," Joe said grimly, taking out his radio. "I'm calling for back-up, and going after her."

Just as Joe and Gary were speaking, Josie walked into the abandoned warehouse. A man grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with a handkerchief.

"You should have disguised your voice, Detective Sinclair," Monroe sneered.

For one minute, Josie was so stunned at her own stupidity in forgetting that little detail that she couldn't fight back. That minute was all Monroe and his four henchmen needed. The next thing Josie knew, she was tied to a chair, watching helplessly as the perps made off with the stash.

"Oh, by the way," Monroe called over his shoulder, "thanks for the warning."

Seconds later, Josie heard a car driving off.

"But the main thing is, I didn't get whacked," Josie thought, "and when the others get here, they'll untie me. But boy, is Joe going to be mad at me. Mad? What am I thinking? He'll be livid!"

Josie wondered how long she'd be suspended. And then, Joe walked into the warehouse, followed by four of his officers.

"Thank God you're all right," Joe said. He untied Josie, and called Gary on his cell phone. "Gary? It's Joe. I've got Josie. She's fine." Then he turned to Josie. "Acting on your own, disobeying orders, tampering with a drug bust, endangering yourself... just wait until I get you to the 2-3!"

When they got to the police station, a determined-looking Joe escorted an apprehensive-looking Josie into his office. He locked the door and closed the blinds. A few minutes later, the officers in the squad room were shocked by the sounds they heard.

Josie was getting whacked!


End file.
